Barrel of Space Monkeys
by Spaceman
Summary: Shinji Ikari, Xander Harris, and Danial Jackson. The Newest members of the Galaxy Police? A New Life for the three and new insanity for them to face. Tenchi GXP NGE BTVS Stargate SG1 Guest Black Lagoon Hayate Combat Butler and More. BETA READ Ch 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Barrel of Space Monkeys**

**Author: Spaceman**

**Started: July 1, 2009**

**Completed: July 6, 2009 **

Crossover:

**NGE x TM: GXP x BTVS x SG: SG-1**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tenchi Muyo, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate. I don't own Hayate Combat Butler or Black Lagoon. They are the property of their creators and companies. This is a work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offence intended. I don't claim anything.

**EPISODE 01**

**Tokyo-3. 2015.**

A young boy walks down the streets of Tokyo-3, his mind filled with horrific images. Images that only occurred a few hours ago. The boy wishes he was normal boy living in a normal world, but this world is under attack from giant creatures known as Angels, while Shinji is the pilot of a giant robot.

His friends think piloting giant robots like in anime would be cool. What they don't think about is real live problems and facts that mess with what they see in those shows. Eva-01 isn't an unfeeling mechanoid that is easily repaired, it's a biological entity that bleeds, feels pain, and may have a personality. Shinji saw the machine's savage nature when it destroyed Eva-03. Most Super Robot shows have a teenage mecha pilot and a long-absent father who designed the mecha. What they don't show is how traumatic it would be for a real teen to fight in a giant robot — and what kind of father would be long-absent to design the robot. Shinji's father didn't call him back because he had an unwavering belief that Shinji would be a hero, Gendo brought Shinji back because he had a use for him.

A few hours ago, he used him. While testing his Unit-01 with the other pilots, Eva-03 broke free of its restraints and destroyed a large section of the testing facility. The microscopic 13th angel Bardiel infected the unit during its transport and took it as its new body, leaving the pilot its helpless prisoner. Shinji refused to kill the other pilot even at the cost of his own life, but Commander Gendo Ikari activated something called the Dummy Plug. While he was helpless in the pilot seat, Unit 01 became a savage, murderous monster that attacked Unit 03 without remorse and inhibitions. He watched as the Evangelion snapped the 03's neck, then tore off the limbs. The machine titan like an ancient god of war and bloodshed tore its brother apart, staining the buildings with crimson and making the river flow red with blood. Shinji watched as what was once his hand held the entry plug that contained the innocent pilot and violently crushed it. Then he learned from his parental figure that the pilot was his best friend Toji Suzuhara.

Shinji has been filled with sadness and depression for hours after he quit NERV and took off. Now, he feels a different emotion burning in his chest. It's like a match dropped into a giant lake of gasoline, an intense consuming rage that flows through Shinji's mind and body.

It's a pain worse than the spike of 3rd Angel Sachiel, Angel of Water or the cuts of the ribbons of the 4th Angel Shamshel, Angel of the Morning. Worse that the fiery beam of the 5th Angel Ramiel, Angel of Thunder. Worse than the mouth of 5th Angel Gaghiel, Angel of Fish, or the fists of the 7th Angel Israfel, twin Angels of Poetry, Music and Dance. It's a deep darkness that consumes him like 12th Angel Leliel, Angel of the Night, casting his world onto a hidden path.

"I wanted you to love me. I wanted your approval, father! Instead, you used me to attack my friend!! You're always using me!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, FATHER!!** I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!! **"

"Is that your true wish?"

Shinji looks up at the voice and finds the world has stopped; everything is silent, unmoving, and grayscale. He also notices there is a young man standing behind him.

The man stands six feet tall with a lean muscular build and a bishonen face. He has blue-green eyes that glow with an inner light, flawless dark tan skin, and shoulder-length snow white hair. He also has odd blue markings on his face, a strange eight-pointed star on his forehead, a tear under one eye and a slash under the other. He's dressed in a black leather cat-suit that looks as tight as the Plug suits wore by the Pilots with a round blue-green stone on the chest, but he also wears a flowing white robe with gold and silver bracelets. The bracelets resemble vines woven together and there are gold studs in his ears. The jewelry is very decorative with leaf designs.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the God of Dimensions to some, but what is more important is your wish. Do you wish that Gendo Rokubungi wasn't your father?"

Shinji pauses then feels his anger grow again. Father took his mother's last name and when she died, he threw him away. He destroyed his mother's memory and for a brief moment, he remembers his mother's last moments of life.

"Yes! I wish Gendo wasn't my father!"

"Granted."

The entire world explodes into light and color, as the symbols on the God of Dimensions' forehead glow as bright as the sun. Shinji has the strange sensation of leaving his body, then everything goes dark.

**Room 4, GP Ship Yamada. 2015**

Shinji Ikari wakes up in a small room to an unfamiliar ceiling. He slowly gets up and finds travel bags containing clothing and other things next to him. He notices that the name tag reads Shinji Ikari and opens it. Inside he finds a few things that look familiar, but most of the items don't. What shocks him the most is a small collection of photos developed at a Tokyo shop. One of the first pictures is a beach scene with Shinji sitting next to his mother on the beach looking wet from the waves. The second is a picture of his mother in a formal kimono and Shinji notices that she looks like an older Rei with brown hair.

Suddenly, the door opens and a man with pointed ears and a blue/white uniform walks in with two other boys around his age. Both boys are tall for their apparent age and both look confused. One boy has hazel eyes and dark brown hair, while the other has blue eyes and light brown hair with glasses.

"Galaxy Police Transport Ship Seina?" asks the boy with glasses.

"The ship is named after Seina Yamada who joined the GP 20 years ago," says the officer. "He was some Earthling that accidently got recruitment papers from a GP Officer. Normally, the Galaxy Police doesn't accept people from an undeveloped world, but Seina's insane bad luck allowed him to attract space pirates, leading to the largest arrests in history. He's currently married to nine women and third in line to the throne of Jurai after Prince Yosho and his grandson Tenchi Masaki."

"Nine wives!?"

"They were political marriages, but he knew and loved five of them before their marriage. Prince Tenchi married seven women including the two royal princesses. Things have calmed down since both of them managed to get most of their wives pregnant," says the officer. "I have to go now. Why don't you three get to know each other?"

There is a pause, then the introductions begin.

"Shinji Ikari."

"Alexander Harris. People call me Xander."

"Daniel Jackson."

"So, how did you end up here?" asks Xander.

Shinji is about to answer when memories begin to flood his mind. In seconds he gains the fifteen years of a Shinji Ikari that didn't grow up in the world of the Second Impact

**~ Flashback ~ 1 Week Ago.**

**The Meeting**

Shinji Ikari is riding his bike to pick up a package at the train station for his mother.

Shinji's mother Yui Ikari is a famous brilliant scientist nicknamed Japan's Treasure. It causes a lot of pressure at school because people expect him to be a genius. Instead, he's an average student with no major talents beyond some music ability and the computer skills he's learned from his mother since birth.

Shinji's father is unknown. Over fifteen years ago, there was an explosion which people believed to a meteorite exploding in the air. During those flames, his mother said she encountered a heroic young man who saved her life. They spent a couple of months together, until he was forced to leave. He left behind a pregnant genius who gave birth to an average child.

The only thing Shinji has of his father is a necklace he gave his mother along with a ring. His mother never removes the odd gold ring, which resembles tiny gold vines holding a flower, which holds a white gemstone. The necklace is a simple gold chain with a pendant composed of gold leaves holding a black stone.

Shinji learns that the package is late and won't be in until tomorrow, so he decides to head on home.

Suddenly, there is a whistling sound followed by a loud explosion that knocks him off his bike.

"You're under arrest Tatsuki! Drop your weapons and surrender....What!?"

A door opens in the air, revealing the interior of a large cloaked vehicle and a young woman with brown eyes and long dark purple hair walks out of craft. She's wearing wrap-around sunglasses and a red/black uniform and is holding a handgun at Shinji. Shinji is more than a little scared and holds himself as still as possible.

"Scan. No holographic cloak. No surgery. Age: fourteen!?" says the woman, before putting her gun back in her holster and taking off her glasses. "Damn it!"

"Miss?"

"Oh. GP Detective. Misato Katsuragi," says the woman, looking embarrassed. "My Nav-com was damaged during an encounter and my escape, so I went to this world hoping for repairs. I detected a signal that matched the S-Class Space Pirate Masaru "Dragon" Tatsuki and thought this was my big chance. Instead, I'll be paying repair bills and I still have ten payments to go!"

"Do you need any help?" asks Shinji, as his shock slowly flows away. He notices she's pulled a can of something out and is drinking it. He also notices that the inside of her ship is a mess, littered with aluminum cans, pieces of paper, and wrappers from various food items. There's even a small overworked robot cleaning up the trash.

"Not unless you know where I can find the nearest space vehicle repair shop?" says Misato.

"I don't think so...What's this??" says Shinji, as he picks up what looks like a piece of plastic off the ground. It turns out to be a flat computer version of a magazine and the front page shows a nervous young man surrounded by eight women and what looks like a cross between a rabbit and a cat. There is also a smaller picture of another young man surrounded by six beautiful women, all dressed in wedding clothing.

"It's just a magazine," says Misato, blushing and not mentioning it's a bridal magazine. "Twenty years ago, Seina Yamada, third to the Jurai Throne, married four women and ended up married to four more. Then the second in line, Prince Tenchi Masaki, married six women including the two crown princesses. I heard they later married two more girls."

"Seina Yamada. I have relatives in Okayama and they mentioned a Seina Yamada," says Shinji, remembering stories of the legendary bad luck charm and how his family became rich after he joined a foreign police force. It's a famous urban legend. "The unluckiest man in the universe?"

"That's him! Chairwoman Airi Magma Masaki used that talent to turn him to the Galaxy's greatest pirate catcher," says Misato as she tosses the can back into the space ship. "Even the worst talents can find a place in the GP."

"Wish I had a talent," says Shinji, then looks at the wedding photo of Tenchi Masaki, especially at a tall woman with gold eyes and long spiky teal hair He remembers another legend from Okayama, one of many his mother told him. "Ryoko. The Demon of the Masaki Shrine!?"

"That's a title I haven't heard. Where is the Masaki Shrine?" asks Misato, as she "acquires" a paper map from a newspaper stand near the Train Station.

"Okayama," says Shinji, as he walks over to Misato and points out the location on the map.

"Then I should be able to get help there. Thanks kid," says Misato. "Why don't I give you a ride home."

Misato then proves why you shouldn't drink a vehicle drunk, especially a space ship. Of course her being sober wouldn't make much of difference as she always drives like a maniac.

**Ikari Household**

Shinji walks into his house holding a brochure and wondering if what he experienced was real. The woman seemed human and there where all those references to urban legends and mythology. Wouldn't extraterrestrials be more alien, like giant insects or octopuses, instead of human aliens like from the American series Star Trek?

"Hey Shinji!!"

Shinji looks up and winces when he sees his nosey neighbor coming towards him. The man is tall and very thin with a narrow rat-like face, dark brown eyes with dark rings, pale skin, and short balding hair. He's currently dressed in a cheap white shirt, black pants, and cheap sandals.

"Hello, Mr. Ayasaki. How was your day?"

"Great! I only lost 5000 Yen!"

Probably all the money you had on you, thinks Shinji. Mr. Ayasaki is a compulsive gambler of the worst sort. He'd rather play the Pachinko machines than eat and has stolen money from everyone he knows. He has no power or electricity in his house, and the only reason he still has a home is because he blackmailed the banker. He also remembers a relative of Mr. Ayasaki and his wife being even worse gamblers. They forced their son to earn all the money, stole his savings, then left him to be organ harvested by the Yakuza. The boy managed to survive as a rich girl's butler. He has no doubt that Mr. Ayasaki would do the same if he had a family.

"Is that a brochure??" says the man snatching it out of Shinji's hand. "Expensive looking place. Some sort of amusement park, maybe you'll win a prize!"

"Hey! Wait!" says Shinji, before the thin man uses his surprising strength to press Shinji's thumb into the form after filling in the information. Any contest Mr. Ayasaki is too old for, he signs Shinji Ikari up for, hoping that if Shinji wins he can con the money out of him.

"Don't forget to send it in!" says Ayasaki, as he runs off with Shinji's pocket change of 500 yen.

"Hi Shinji," says Yui from behind her laptop. "Did the package come in today?"

"It's going to be in tomorrow."

"Shinji what's wrong, you look stressed." says Yui, getting up from her computer.

"I had a weird day," says Shinji. "What would you say if I told you I saw a space ship and an alien who mistook me for a space pirate?"

Shinji notices his mother has gone pale.

"Mom?"

"Masaru?"

"Masaru??" says Shinji, then remembers what Misato said. "Masaru "Dragon" Tatsuki?"

"I have something to tell you Shinji. It goes back to the Impact."

The Impact refers to the event that occurred over fifteen years ago. A shower of meteorites impacted and exploded above Antarctica. His mother was part of an expedition that witnessed the light show and brought back some of the most spectacular photographs. Yui "Snow Princess" Ikari was famous for going missing for months, the returning completely unharmed.

Shinji's mother got separated from her group and found a man buried in the ice and snow. She managed to get him inside her emergency tent and when he awoke he managed to heal himself. He introduced himself as Masaru Tatsuki and revealed he was from another world. His ship was badly damaged and he was forced to land on the ice during the meteor shower. Yui goes on to say it was like living a sci-fi romance, as they talked about what they liked and hated, the science and technology of other races, the unique culture of Earth. After two months together, surviving on his ship's rations and doing repairs, he was forced to leave when he detected a ship coming for him. He left after leading her back to her group and he never knew she was pregnant.

"He showed me so much of his world's science and technology. That's what I have been recreating over the years. I'm hoping that if Earth's technology advances enough, I can see your father's world."

Shinji nods his head, then faints.

**Command, GP Ship Yamada. 2015**

"Sir! Hyperspace distortion detected."

The Captain is a dark skinned man resembling an Indian with pointed ears, while his three officers seem to be Caucasians. One has red hair and green eyes, another has black hair and black eyes, and the third has green hair and yellow eyes.

On the view screen, a massive ship resembling a hi-tech aircraft carrier in red and black emerges from the light of hyperspace. It's a massive ship over three hundred and fifty meters in length with thick armor and many guns and missile launchers. There are also four spikes in the front surrounding a dome-shaped black unit. As it completely exits, it releases a purple blast of energy from its front that strikes the shields of the GP Carrier. The shields glow bright before arcs of energy discharge into the ship and lightning crawls across its surface.

"It's some sort of energy wave damaging all shields and systems. Oh my god! It's the Bao Disrupter!"

The crew pales at the proclamation.

Bao is the name an S-Class Space Pirate known for his blood thirst and love of destruction. He never leaves the crew of any ship he attacks alive and targets Galaxy Police ships. He would have been caught by Seina Yamada, but the famous GP hero is spending most of his time with his personal problems. The Bao Disrupter is a weapon developed by the pirate as an insult to Devil Princess Lady Seto, who possesses the Triple Z which literally causes all enemies (pirates) to stop in their tracks. Its effect is similar to a nuclear-level electromagnetic pulse to unshielded and fully powered Earth electronics.

"Shields are down to 25%...10%...Shields are down!" yells Officer number one.

"Weapons offline. Drones detected on Deck 7," says Officer number two. "They're attempting to take over."

"Lock out life support. Run the Drone Cleaner," says the Captain. "Flood Deck 7 with sealing polymer."

"Life Support isolated with quantum encryption. Deck flood at 20% and drone activity is down to 15%."

"Sir. Hull breached. Borders detected," says Officer number one.

**Room 4**

"Then I woke up here."

Xander goes next. The level of shielding and sound-proofing has made it impossible for a guest to hear the activity outside the room with the intercom system down.

"My full name is Alexander Lavelle Harris, but I've been called Xander since I was a child and never call me Lavelle. I was born in California and lived in a small town called Sunnydale most of my life. It wasn't until high school that I learned Sunnydale wasn't a normal, boring town."

Xander tells the other two of his bizarre life after he learned that his town rested on Boca de Inferno, the Hellmouth. How he encountered the Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers and her Watcher Rupert Giles. How he and his best friend Willow Rosenburg helped her and how he was forced to stake his brother in all but blood Jesse when he was transformed into a vampire.

He went through many bizarre adventures after that first battle. He was possessed by a primal hyena sprit during a trip to the zoo, possessed by the spirit of a soldier during Halloween, nearly transformed into a fish creature by the swim coach, and was twice the servant of Dracula.

He has been called a "demon magnet," as many of the women he has dated or been attracted to have turned out to be demonic or in some other way supernatural. Best friend Willow Rosenburg became the most powerful witch in the world, Buffy Summers was the longest living vampire slayer, rich bitch girlfriend Cordelia Chase became a demonic seer, slayer Faith Lehane took his virginity and nearly his life when she turned evil, Anya Jenkins was a former Vengeance Demon named Anyanka and died protecting her friends, and he scattered the ashes of his slayer girlfriend Renee. The remainder of the women in Xander's life were demons that wanted to mate with and/or kill him.

Shinji and Daniel are amazed that the everyday-man managed to help save the world. Xander didn't have any major powers or abilities, but managed to avert the apocalypses with luck and heart. He forced Angel to take him to the Master's lair to rescue Buffy. He protected his girls during Halloween and then used the soldier knowledge to take out an apocalyptic demon known as the Judge. He prevented a zombie-made bomb from detonating and rupturing the Hellmouth and he helped set up the explosives that destroyed the Mayor's true demon form of Olvikan. It was his idea and heart that powered the spell that allowed Buffy to destroy the cybernetic demon-human hybrid Adam. He was there to stop Willow from destroying the world after she was consumed by grief and black magic.

Xander doesn't seem to notice the looks he's getting. He's only surprised that they believe the weird stuff coming from his mouth considering he appears to be in a sci-fi world and they are more skeptical about the supernatural than the modern settings.

**Flashback - The End of Magic**

It was the Final Battle. The demons and dark magic users fought against the slayers and thier allies to end the battle once and for all. There were millions of demons ranging from different colored humanoids to massive inhuman monstrosities. The dark magic users were twisted creatures born from their own lust for power. They tore open the gates of hell and forced them open beyond their limits, trying to turn the world into the realm of the demons as it was in prehistory. Even several of the Old Ones awoke trying to ensure the recreation of their hell.

The slayers fought and died, but they forced the demons back into the Gate. They killed the demons, the demon lords, and the hell gods. They killed the Old Ones and banished their immortal spirits into the depths of the abyss. They even killed members of the Powers That Be that wished to prevent the end of their power and balancing game. The slayers fought until those that stood against them were slain and their friends fought alongside them.

Then it happened. The final slayer took into her body the magic and essence of the other slayers and pushed the corporeal evil into the gate causing it to collapse. The collapse drew magic from the world and sealed the dimensions. The demons were forced into other dimensions or died when a magic-less reality not longer allowed them to exist. All vampires turned to ashes in the wind and all werewolves found themselves cured. The powers of the slayers faded to nothing and the witches became mere mortals. A million prophecies and destinies ceased to exist, as the world was given a new future.

It was during that battle that one man made a mistake. As his slayer faded into the depths of the Gate pulled by the demons and his witch entered an immortal sleep, Xander fell from a collapsing cliff and struck the fading distortion in dimensions. He ceased to exist in his native reality and without magic he was gone for good.

He tumbled through the numbing infinite darkness between dimensions for what felt like a thousand years, then found himself in a fiery hell being tortured by demons unlike the creatures he encountered on Earth. They tortured his mind with illusions that mixed memories with demon malice.

"I wish Anthony Harris wasn't my father."

Xander said seven words while they tortured him with images of his bigoted abusive drunk of a father and of him becoming like him. Those seven words set him free of a hell he never deserved and he found himself in a new life.

**A couple of weeks ago.**

Xander awoke in a medical wing of a large building. It turned out the building was a hotel in the Thailand city of Roanapur and he was in the body of a younger analogue. He also awoke to a headache as memories of a different life flooded his mind.

This version, named Alexander Lavelle was the son of Jessica Lavelle and a man she met a bar sixteen years ago. The man had the name Harris and was a one night stand. She raised him as a single mother until she managed to seduce an older businessman named Howard. Mr. Howard turned out to a criminal arms dealer, who was forced to escape America to the criminal city in Asia, where he was later gunned down by a rival businessman's organized crime connections. That left Xander and Jessica stranded in a city of prostitutes, drug lords, mafia dons, and other villains, where illegal activity is the norm.

Jessica didn't last long in Roanapur. She spent her time at a local bar with one man or another, until one shootout turned out to be her last. Three bullets pierced her chest and she died before she hit the ground. Xander was left in the care of a former Spetsnaz - a Russian special forces soldier.

Xander grew up to become a cunning street soldier / mercenary on the streets of Roanapur earning the respect of Balalaika, the boss of Hotel Moscow. Hotel Moscow is a branch of the Russian mafia based on Thai soil and is composed of the men who served under Balalaika in the Soviet war in Afghanistan and are dedicated to her. He even learned the martial art Systema from a (former) Spetsnaz. He also learned how to use their weapons like the Saiga Shotgun, Ballistic Knife, AK74 Carbine, Makarov Pistol, and Dragunov Rifle.

"You're awake?"

Xander turns to see a tall woman, standing roughly 5'10" with a strong build. She's wide in the shoulders and hips and well-endowed, with blue eyes and thick wavy blonde hair that would fall past her waist if she didn't keep it tied up. She's dressed in low-cut business suit and wears an old uniform jacket as an overcoat. Her only flaws are burn scars that cover the right side of her face and her upper body

"Balalaika."

"It's good to see you are fine, Alexander."

"Other than a pounding headache. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was with the Lagoon Company. I promised I would help with a little piracy since I embarrassed Revy last month."

"What did you do?" says Balalaika, looking curious what could embarrass that girl.

"I tattooed 'Revy's Rock' on Rock's back at the waistline while he was unconscious."

Balalaika almost laughs, but she has an image to maintain.

"Continue."

"It was supposed to be some piece of technology. The crazy rumor was that it was a piece of technology from a downed alien space ship that fell during Impact. We managed to steal it from the soldiers and scientists, sinking the ship in the process, but there was a bright light on the way back."

"It turns out the rumor was valid. An officer of an alien government was sent to retrieve the hardware and managed to stun the entire Lagoon crew. There was a problem when the agent did a DNA scan on the crew to determine if there were aliens in the group."

"What kind of problem?"

A menacing man in his late thirties or early forties walks in. He stands over six feet tall with green eyes, dark skin and curly black hair. He also has pointed ears, yellow sclera, small fangs, and spots on the sides of his face like those of an animal. He's dressed in a dark blue uniform with a black overcoat.

"My name is Captain Zan Haris. Galaxy Police," says Zan, with a deep voice that indicates anger. "I came to this mud ball to retrieve technology and maybe find clue about Space Pirate Tatsuki. Instead, I find out my worthless brother Sho mated with one of the primitives and had a bastard child! Not only that, but that same boy was working as a primitive pirate!"

"I guess this isn't a happy reunion, Uncle?"

"No, it isn't! If a couple of Earthlings hadn't proven their strength and you weren't trained as a soldier, I would have you killed, you disgrace. Law or no law!" says Zan. "Instead, you're going to join the Galaxy Police and restore some honor."

"I have a couple of questions," says Xander, recovering quickly from his uncle's remarks. "Why didn't you abduct me? I mean that would easier if my only other option was vacuum."

"True. Before I stunned her the red haired woman managed to cause more damage in ten minutes than space pirates have done in ten years. I was forced to accept Lady Balalaika's help."

"That sounds like Revy," says Xander. "You must have made a deal with Balalaika. What's the deal?"

"He gave us several times what we would have gotten for the technology and the Lagoon Company has been paid in full plus a bonus," says Balalaika. "In return, he wants you to attend the Academy and serve for one year after graduation. If you want you may remain an officer, if not you may return to Hotel Moscow."

"If that is what you want, Balalaika, I'll do as you wish."

You don't argue with Balalaika, Bitch Queen of Roanapur.

**GP Ship Yamada**

In another part of the ship, the wall glows white before disintegrating. It disappears to reveal a passage going from the Yamada to the inside of the pirate ship. Seconds later over a hundred space pirates enter the Yamada.

Each pirate is dressed in a sleeveless black armored jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and a black and silver helmet that covers the entire head. Their arms are nearly bare to allow them to manipulate either the large black energy rifles they carry in their hands, the small blasters strapped to their right wrists, the hand gun-like weapons on his waists, or the high frequency swords/knives strapped to their legs.

The soldier pirates move down the corridors with military-level training, killing any person they encounter. They don't just kill the Galaxy Police officers; they also kill cleaning staff and passengers without remorse. They are also smart as they release bursts of blue-green energy that expand to fill the entire corridor, revealing any officers using stealth technology so the group can concentrate their fire.

One Galaxy Policeman manages to blast the arm of one lone pirate soldier, but the now one armed man doesn't show any form of pain and in a burst of speed, cuts the officer's head clean off with his vibration blade. The pirate soldier then calmly walks over to his severed arm, moves the blaster arm band to his waist and picks up the energy rifle. He checks the rifle for damage, the calmly goes back to hunting.

**Room 4**

"I guess if everyone is revealing everything I should too," says Daniel. "In my world, I was known as Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D."

He explains how he was once a discredited archeologist. He theorized that the Great Pyramids were not created by the Ancient Egyptians, but another civilization and other scientists thought he was a nut who believed the pyramids were ancient landing pads for aliens.

When he was reaching the lowest point in his career he was contacted by the United States government about translating symbols. It turned out that the symbols were star coordinates used as the dialing system for a device known as a Stargate. The Stargate was ancient alien machine that created artificial worm holes going from Earth to a planet known as Abydos.

On that planet he discovered a people descended from Ancient Egyptians, fell in love with a native named Sha're, and helped a group of soldiers lead by Jack O'Neil to destroy the alien tyrant Ra who had enslaved the people of Abydos, once enslaved Earth, and tried to destroy the Earth. Dr. Jackson was willing to spend the rest of his life with Sha're, but then another Goa'uld system lord named Apophis appeared and kidnapped Sha're. For then on, Dr. Jackson became part of SG-1, a team sent through the Stargate network looking for his family, making alliances, and looking for technology to fight alien threats. He has been on SG-1 since its inception, except when he left after the death of his wife, Sha're, and when he was ascended for a year and Jonas Quinn took his place

As Daniel talks about some of his adventures, Shinji and Xander quickly come to some conclusions.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D has several times displayed that he is an individual of great integrity, often passionately arguing against morally unsound plans. He tends to be very respectful of alien cultures, except when their culture involves immoral practices, and he often approaches the unknown with an almost childlike sense of awe. However, he seems to have a hard time accepting no-win scenarios.

**The Death of Dr. Jackson, Again.**

Dr. Jackson runs through the depths of alien ship. He has been a part of many battles with various enemies.

First it was the psychopathic megalomaniac parasitic Gao'uld, who wanted to enslave the universe, condemning all humans to be servants and hosts. One by one, each system lord was destroyed from Ra, Apophis, and Sokar to the semi-ascended Anubis and clever Ba'al.

The Replicators were the toys of an alien android named Reese that wiped out her civilization when she told them to multiply. These mechanical bugs almost wiped out the alien race known as the Asgard in their quest to replicate and acquire new technology. In the end it was a combination of human determination and Ancient technology that wiped them from the galaxy.

The Ori were a branch of the Alterans, the same race that created the Stargates and most of the advanced technology in multiple galaxies. When they ascended they learned they could gain more power from worshipers and set themselves up as the gods of a religion they spread by force to other worlds. When they came to convert the Milky Way galaxy, they encountered resistance. The discovery of an ancient weapon allowed them to destroy the Ori, while the last Ori Adria was locked in an eternal battle.

The last threat was the Wraith, enemies of a group of Ancients known as Lanteans. After plague nearly destroyed their people in the Milky Way, the survivors traveled to the Pegasus Galaxy using their space ship/city Atlantis and settled on the planet Lantea. During their travels they encountered the Eratus Bug, a life energy consuming insect that rapidly evolved into the humanoid energy vampires known as the Wraith. The Lanteans were winning the war, until the Wraith managed to acquire several cloning ships and increased their numbers by massive amounts. The invasion of the Milky Way by the super Wraith ship was the last invasion which was stopped by the Stargate teams.

Now, a seriously wounded Dr. Jackson is racing to stop one insane alien scientist. The elderly scientist, dying of sickness and old age, was desperate to find immortality and managed to capture a surviving Wraith. He used his advanced knowledge of genetics to fuse his body cells with the Wraith DNA. This caused a metamorphosis that transformed him into a creature with the ability to drain the life of others, regenerating cell damage and increasing his life span. In his mutation-caused madness, he constructed a weapon that would allow him to harvest the life energy of an entire planet and store it in a chamber. There are no larger human populations than on Earth, so it became a target. Dr. Jackson was able to get on board the ship, while the rest of the team was fighting robotic drones.

He managed to survive lethal force field traps, heavily armed drones, and decompressed decks of the weapon ship, depleting his ammunition and explosives in the process.

He finally finds the pillar like core of the ship, a hundred meters in height and forty meters in radius. There is a monitor that shows a less than three minute countdown to Earth's destruction. He's not foolish enough to charge at the machine and uses the tip of his empty rifle. The barrel passes through an energy shield, making it visible as translucent blue light. It also causes the tip of the gun to glow red and disintegrate into dust.

"All this way for nothing."

Daniel turns to see Dr. Wraith. He's a tall, thin man with red-black eyes, shiny white skin, and long frost white hair. He also has ridges, fangs, and odd orifices on the palms of the hands. He's dressed in a black leathery outfit that makes Dr. Jackson think of a cross between an insect's exoskeleton and S&M bondage gear.

"The core is protected by a special force field that destroys all organic matter; even your human weapons are vulnerable because of the carbon content. It also absorbs all energy attacks no matter the strength and stops high velocity projectiles. It's an experimental Alteran design," says Dr. Wraith, making Dr. Jackson wonder why the bad guys have to give cliché egotistical speeches,."You will not even be able to touch it."

Dr. Jackson reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rock. He holds it in his fingers revealing it to be a piece of the super heavy element Naqahdah - the main material used in Ancient and Goa'uld technology. It's also blood stained and cracked.

"What is that?"

"When you tried to kill SG-1 at that Naqahdah mine, this ended up in my shoulder." says Dr. Jackson as he tears a strip of cloth from his clothing.

Dr. Wraith charges at Dr. Jackson with his life-sucking hands forward, but Daniel catches the hands with the strip of torn fabric. He yanks the hybrid forward and uses the creature's momentum to throw it into the shield. As the creature passes through the shield, its clothing and flesh turn into particles of ash, then the smoking bones shatter into dust before they can hit the ground.

"Self-defense. It works," says Daniel, as he places the chunk of Naqahdah in the loop of cloth creating a sling. He faces the machine like David vs. Goliath, swing his sling. The heavy, but low velocity chunk of metal pieces the field, its energies burning away the blood stains, before smashing through the containment unit. There is a small explosion, followed by hundreds of smaller explosions across the machine's immense surface, then the entire machine detonates in a nuclear-level blast that consumes the entire ship.

**A couple of weeks ago.**

Dr. Jackson finds himself falling through a white tunnel similar to the Stargate, then appearing in the air above a machine. As he falls, he hits parts of the machine getting several deep cuts and burns, before he is impaled and electrocuted. As the world around him fades, he sees a couple of young women in lab coats. One has dark green eyes and wavy lime green hair, the other has gold eyes, dark tan skin, and dark red hair. The first has pointed ears, while the second has a red gemstone in the center of her brow.

**One week ago.**

Dr. Jackson wakes up to find himself in a new, but familiar place. He recognizes the place as a hospital, though he doesn't know what planet. He feels his body move and while it does feel odd, there isn't any pain.

"You're awake! That's great."

Dr. Jackson turns to see a young woman with dark skin and long blonde hair dressed in a doctor's uniform.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Kuramitsu. Do you remember who you are?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"A doctor? You're so young. What kind of doctor? Physician? Dentist? Veterinarian? A doctoral degree in science? Philosophy?"

"I'm an archaeologist and linguist," explains Daniel.

"Oh? How many languages??"

"I speak more than twenty languages."

"That's wonderful! We lost many ancient relics to space pirates, especially to Kagato, Destroyer of Artifacts. He was so evil and unstoppable until Prince Tenchi sliced him in half! He also sliced the ship in half, but it was his first time using the Wings of Light Hawk."

Daniel stares at the hyper-active doctor as she babbles.

"Excuse me, but what happened to me?"

"You appeared in a Galaxy Police Science Building. According to the scientists you appeared through a tear in space time from an unknown layer of reality. The trip put severe strain on your body and you landed on a machine they were using for high energy experiments. Deep cuts, punctures, broken bones, ruptured organs, severe electrocution, burns to over ninety percent of your body ... The list of undamaged body parts is far shorter than your injuries list."

"I feel fine, Dr. Kuramitsu."

"That's because of the body enhancement process. The building's medic was at a medical conference, the heads forgot to get a replacement, and you wouldn't have survived long enough to get you to hospital," says Dr. Kuramitsu. "They injected you with the latest in body enhancement nanomachines."

"Body enhancement??" says Dr. Jackson, as he remembers a few bad experiences. He also notices that he's younger than he was and his glasses are no longer prescription but light sensitive sunglasses and he can see fine.

"You know, strength, speed, and durability, all done by microscopic machines. They rebuild the body to enhance it so they rebuilt your body. There is a small problem. Since it was Galaxy Police property that was injected into you, it means you will have to join the Academy until all the testing is done."

"I have a life on Earth."

"Earth? That's were Lord Tenchi is from. I'm sure we will be able to help you!"

They were willing to help, but he still had to attend the Academy.

**GP Ship Yamada**

The door to the room is blown off, falling to the ground as a pirate bursts into the room holding his energy rifle. Xander spins around avoiding the energy blast and grabs the rifle and elbows the armored man in the stomach. He then pulls the weapon and its user off his feet. With a simple looking toss, the pirate is smashed into the wood and glass table, shattering it into a thousand pieces. He then grabs a sharp shard from the floor and rams it into the pirate's throat. The body twitches, then dies in a pool of blood.

Daniel and Shinji are staring at Xander.

"My home town was dangerous. You won't believe how many times this has happened."

Daniel picks up the rifle and fires into the corridor, striking two other pirate-soldiers. The beams causes almost no damage when they strike the armor, but they blast off arms and cause helmets to explode.

"What the fuck is going on??" says Shinji, surprising himself as he's tossed a handgun-like weapon.

"The enemies of the Galaxy Police are Space Pirates," says Xander. "I'm guessing these are pirates."

"We need to get out of here," says Daniel. "Maybe find a computer terminal."

Suddenly, Xander and Daniel barely avoid two energy beams and Shinji turns in panic. He fires his weapon and the glowing green plasma bullet pierces the front of the pirate's helmet and comes out of the back. The corpse twitches then collapses to the ground.

"Nice shot, Shinji. You think they would make better helmets."

The scared Shinji just stares at the growing pool of blood.

**Computer Core**

Two pirate-soldiers stand in front of a massive computer system with a destroyed reinforced door behind him. One pirate attaches a rectangular black machine to the console. The machine is thirty centimeters by thirty centimeters, and ten centimeters thick. As the pirate's finger taps its surface, glowing blue symbols appear. Black tendrils extend from the machine into the computer, causing the monitors to change into scrolling alien computer code. The computerized female voice protests but is unable to stop the invasion.

"Unauthorized Access. Unable to Shut Down Link. Barrier Program at 70%. System Corruption at 30%. Barrier Program at 40%. System Corruption at 45%. Barrier Program at 10%. System Corruption at 60%. Barrier Failure. System Corruption at 100%. Accessing Secured Files."

Suddenly, both Pirates feel the barrels of guns on the back of their necks. They both still try to turn and attack, but are killed instantly when the triggers are pulled. As the corpses fall, Daniel Jackson runs over to the computer console and begins to type.

"What's happening?"

"The pirates are trying to steal classified files hidden in the ship's computer core. Its attack has been slowed by a second barrier program around the files, but it won't stop it forever."

"I thought you were an archeologist, not a computer expert."

"The body enhancement also enhanced my linguist abilities turning me into a universal translator," says Dr. Jackson, typing at a speed that's superhuman. "I can read and write any language. That includes computer codes."

"That's cool I guess..."

"I've created a couple more barriers to slow the enemy's computer down. While it's slowed, I'm going to hack into their computer. I wonder what Sam would say if she saw me now or what Jack's comment would be."

"I'm going to check the corridor with Shinji? Shinji?"

Xander notices the third member of the group is missing.

"He came from a more normal life. I better look for him."

**Pirate Ship Bao Long**

In the depths of the ship, protected by many layers of armor and shielding, Captain Bao's crew are working at the computer terminals. Unlike the generic soldiers, these people look and are dressed differently.

One man is a giant standing eight feet tall with watery glowing eyes, translucent yellowish skin, and flowing black hair. He also has black lips, white teeth, and slate grey techno-organic cables going from his spine and base of his skull into his computer terminal. He's also dressed in a black shirt, red bandana, dark leather pants and large boots with metal soles and toecaps.

"New barriers forming around data. Attempting to bypass."

The second man is elderly with blue eyes, pale skin, a bald head, and a long white beard. He also has an elongated gourd-shaped head with numerous datalink cables going into ports. He also has robotic arms with fingers that move at high speed. He dressed in tan robes with sandals and has numerous electronic devices attached to his waist.

"System Barrier failure. We are being hacked."

The third is a young, handsome man in his early twenties with pale blue eyes, white skin, and short white-blond hair. He's dressed in a sleeveless dark red jumpsuit with dark leather boots, a long silver coat, and black gloves.

"Isolating systems. Life Support. Secure. Weapons. Secure," says Number 3.

"Wait! Unable to access Weapons," says Number Two.

"Weapons isolated from all access," says Number One. "Power System secured. Shields secured? Did you secure Shields?"

"Negativ,." says Number One and Two.

"Unable to access Shield Control. Program detected. Attempting to breech shield security."

Suddenly, the hundreds of small screens turn black and are covered in scrolling blue codes and symbols from at least twenty different languages. In the background is a shining 3D golden pyramid slowing spinning on its base.

"I think we are finished," says Number One. "Virus de-detected. Corruptie. Corruption. Korruption. Corruzione. Corrupção. Corrupción."

"Fallo del sistema. Falha de sistema Guasto del sistema. Systemfehler. Défaillance du système. System Failure."

" Pu Kcab Etaerc ot Elbanu. Atad fo Ssol. Hsarc metsy (computer dial-up sound)"

Rapidly, the synthetic flesh of the three dissolves to reveal their metallic endoskeletons. The three computer androids short out and their cables disconnect with violent, audible snaps. Several panels explode as the charged cables come in contact with them. Finally, the glowing eyes and lights fade, and smoke comes from their mouths and vents under their clothing.

**The Corridor. **

Shinji is running, but he doesn't know where to. All he can do is remember the splattered blood and a panic in his heart. As he runs down the metal corridor, he hears the sound of footsteps and runs into two men. He stops a couple of meters from them which probably saves his life.

One man stands six foot seven with dark purple eyes, dark skin, and shoulder-length raven-black hair. He also has pointed ears, slash-like markings on his cheeks, a beard and a long scar on the right side of his face which crosses the eye patched eye. He's dressed in the same dark gray and black uniform as the soldiers.

The other is the man's son standing six foot with the same eyes and skin, but short silver hair. He has the same pointed ears, but the slash markings on his cheeks are darker and more defined. The younger man also has both eyes and is dressed in a pure black uniform.

"Looks like the men missed one, Captain," says the younger.

"Yes, son. This one is shaking with fear," says the Captain as he draws his sword and a dagger in the other hand. "A man would fight to his end or run to help his comrades. A worthless coward deserves the slowest death."

Shinji cries out as Captain Bao's blades move so fast they become invisible. Shinji is cut over and over again, more than six hundred times in less than a minute. The cuts aren't deep yet, instead they cause enough damage to stain his clothing with blood. The gun he was holding is the first thing to the fall to the ground in pieces.

"Why did you become a Cadet?" mocks the Captain as the blades cut deeper. "Are you a fool who does everything you are told without believing in what you do? Are you the puppet of a parent??"

Suddenly, the dagger pierces his chest going all the way through. Captain Bao gives Shinji a glare as he twists the blade. The blade vibrates at extremely high frequency causing more and more damage the longer it's in the flesh. It also causes the blood coming in contact to become a crimson mist.

"Pathetic. Do you have nothing to protect? Nothing that can give you the strength to fight?? To give me some challenge? Are you the fool who seeks the appreciation of others?"

Suddenly, more memories flow into Shinji's head. The fight with the 14th Angel, Zeruel, the Angel of Strength, to protect his friends. Dissolving into the LCL in order for Eva-01 to tear the monster apart and devour it. Meeting his mother inside the depths of the Unit and knowing his mother had always been protecting him. Wanting to protect Asuka from the 15th Angel, Arael, the Angel of Birds. Rei Ayanami self-destructing her Eva in order to protect others from the 16th Angel, Armisael, Angel of the Womb. The 17th Angel, Tabris, Angel of Free Will and Alternatives, coming in the form of his friend Kaworu Nagisa and Tabris asking Shinji to destroy him. He remembers the pain of losing everyone, including Misato to gun shots and Asuka to reptilian mass-production Evas. He remembers Instrumentality, the Third Impact and he remembers his choice and Instrumentality failing.

Captain Bao looks down and notices something has changed. Shinji's body is no longer moving in pain, but it's not deceased or unconscious. Even though the blood continues to flow down, Shinji Ikari's head is bowed as if thinking deeply. When his head snaps upward, Bao is shocked to see strength in the boy's eyes. There is a determination and anger that wasn't there before, and the fear is gone like morning mist.

Shinji's fist strikes Captain's Bao's face with surprising force, knocking him back and pulling the blade from Shinji's chest. Shinji then jumps on the man, knocking him to the floor and begins to pound him like a savage gorilla. Bao has had many enhancements in strength and durability, but Shinji doesn't care and keeps pounding until both of their blood stains the floor. As Bao loses his hold on his knife, Shinji grabs it and begins to stab. Each stab gets stronger and stronger piercing deeper and deeper into Bao's body. Bao's son tries to pull the enraged boy off his father, only for Shinji to slash his face with the dagger destroying one of his eyes. Shinji continues to stab and pound the handle into the man's torso.

Shinji finally stops covered in blood and lets out a scream that shakes the corridor like a demon's roar.

Captain Bao's son pulls his handgun and aims at Shinji's head. His face is full of rage over the brutal death of his father and the only thing in his mind is revenge.

Xander arrives at the scene and fires at the Pirate Ship's first mate. The green-white beam strikes the man's weapon and there is an explosion. The man falls to the ground screaming and holding the burnt stump of his arm. On the ground along with the fragments of the gun, the flesh and bone remains of the arm are consumed by corrosive blue-green plasma.

Shinji looks at Xander with an odd smile, then passes out.

**Outside the Ship**

The Bao Ship attached to the GP ship is suddenly illuminated by its shields. The translucent red barriers appear and ripple before dissolving into vanishing crimson particles. As the shield collapses, the docking ram explodes and the release of pressure forces the two ships apart. Seconds later, the GP Ship fires a laser from one of its cannons, which strikes the front of the Bao Ship.

Daniel learned from the enemy computer that the ship's most powerful weapon, the Bao Disrupter is also its greatest weakness. Most of the ship's computer lines and power conduits fit into the large machine housed in the front of the ship and the only larger machine is the ship's power generator. When Daniel manages to fire the main gun, the beam sets off a chain reaction.

There is a large explosion in the front of the ship, followed by hundreds of smaller explosions that travel across the length of the three hundred and fifty plus meters as the conduits rupture and detonate when they react with the internal atmosphere. There is an explosion on the taller tower followed by a wave of electrical energy crawling across its surface. It's the result of the computer systems overloading from the massive power surge, far greater than the surge protectors were designed for. The power generator also goes offline as the power conduits feed back into the core causing an overload.

One of the most powerful pirate ships ever built is shredded by internal explosions, leaving a lifeless husk.

**Somewhere Else**

Hidden in darkness, a figure reviews the events of the past few hours. Even hidden in shadows, it's clear the man is tall, over six feet, with long silver hair that also glows in the darkness. He also wears round glasses that are illuminated by his glowing red-purple eyes. He wears either robes or a long coat that makes him look like an imposing statue in the darkness of the alien lab.

"Bao was killed? How interesting."

The holographic screen in front of him displays the damage done to both the Galaxy Police Ship Seina and Pirate Ship Bao Long. It also shows the crews of both ships. The Seina crew are listed by name with small color (photo) images. The Pirate crew is a list of serial numbers with only the Captain Bao Song and his son/ First Mate Baojia Song having actual names. With a wave of his hand, he displays the three heroes of the ship.

The young Doctor Daniel Jackson from another world. An archeologist and linguist from a dimension filled with relics from advanced races. The man stops on the description of ascended beings taken from Jackson's personal journal. He also notes the man is now listed as a Universal Translator.

Alexander Harris, nephew of a famous Galaxy Police Officer, is interesting in that he's a mercenary from one of the most violent places on Earth. The planet may be listed as an undeveloped world, but more and more surprises appear from that planet. Tenchi Masaki and Seina Yamada were gentle people who wanted peaceful lives, but Xander is a soldier and part time pirate who could have given up the profession years ago, but didn't.

The last is Shinji Ikari, the son of the scientist Dr. Yui Ikari. Yui is the only human scientist from Earth to be considered for the Science Academy. A single human who has accelerated the advancement of the Terrans and has been exposed to extraterrestrial life. It was been debated for a couple of years, but with her son revealed to be the son of a Tatsuki and his acceptance to the Galaxy Police, she has finally been accepted. The man in the darkness knew she would come to him.

"Very interesting," says the tall man. "Don't you agree?"

A light above is activated and illuminates a female figure. She's an attractive fourteen year old girl with red eyes, pale skin, and short light blue hair. She's dressed in a white and black version of a Galaxy Police uniform with two white clips in her hair.

"I want you to keep an eye on them, Rei."

"Yes, Father."

As Rei leaves, the light goes out and the man in the darkness begins to laugh. It's a loud maniacal laugh that screams mad scientist and malice.

**GP Academy Hospital**

"Did you hear? Three Academy applicants from Earth took out Captain Bao!"

"Earth again? Why do people say that planet is primitive!? Lord Tenchi took out Kagato and Lord Seina took out the entire Daluma Pirate Guild!"

"I heard that Jackson kid managed to hack into Bao's ship and cause the defense to crash. One shot and the entire ship was damaged."

"I heard one boy is the nephew to Hardcore Haris He's as brutal as his uncle."

"I heard the Ikari kid took out Bao with his bare hands and Bao's own knife."

Shinji wakes up to another unfamiliar ceiling.

"You're awake, Shinji."

Shinji turns to see Daniel standing next to his bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. I thought that man hurt me bad."

"He did. You almost died, but we managed to stabilize you. Since they would have to rebuild your body anyway, they decided to give you the full GP body enhancement as well."

"Body enhancement?"

"Your physical abilities have been enhanced with minor enhancements to your mind like memory recall. You can also heal a lot faster, so if you get into trouble again you should be able to handle it better," says Daniel. "Xander is also getting body enhancement and we should be all ready by tomorrow, thank god."

"You were worried??"

"You're one of my friends, Shinji. I always worry."

Friends, thinks Shinji. Then he remembers the other version of Misato and wonders if there are others.

For a brief moment, Shinji sees blue-green eyes in the reflection of a window, but it fades in the blink of an eye.

**End of Chapter 01**

Author Notes

This story is a fusion/crossover of Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki (OAV), Tenchi GXP, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Stargate Sg-1, but will have many cameos and original characters.

**Please Review**. Praise is good and help is very good. No Flames or stupid comments.

**Character Ideas** are appreciated I need more crossover cameo ideas. World of Naruto? Gardener Harry Potter? Teen Titans lost in Space? Mutants in Space? Planet Pokemon? If you send a review or private message, I'll see if I can include them. It doesn't matter if the series in question is an alternate earth, high technology or high magic.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Arthur C Clarke

"Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology." Niven's Law

Washu, Sesami, and Tokimi are the Supreme Goddesses of the Tenchi Universe, but there are Multi-verses and the Omni-verse is Infinite.


	2. Chapter 2 Academy Days

**Barrel of Space Monkeys**

**Author: Spaceman**

**Outline: Jul 07, 2009**

**Started: Aug 18, 2009 **

Crossover:

**NGE x TM: GXP x BTVS x SG: SG-1**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tenchi Muyo, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Stargate. I don't own Hayate Combat Butler or Black Lagoon. They are property of their creators and companies. This is a work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offence intended. I don't claim anything.

**EPISODE 01**

**Galaxy Police Academy - Offices**

Xander Lavelle Harris, Daniel Jackson, and Shinji Ikari are now dressed in the comfortable uniforms of Galaxy Police cadets. After a long examination and enhancement process, they look younger and more energetic than they actually are. Xander was in his early thirties when he was pulled into the portal during the End of Magic. He's only fifteen years old in this time line. The enhancement process Daniel was put through has made him younger, especially after limiters were put in place to prevent him hacking the Galaxy's computers. As the result he looks the same age as Shinji and Xander.

In the Galaxy Police, the enhancement process and space trees of the Jurai royal family means people could live for centuries, then retire looking like twenty year olds. One of the more interesting cases is Mikami Kuramitsu, Matriarch of the Kuramitsu family and Headmistress of the Galaxy Police Academy who deliberately takes an older form for authority and intimidation, but at an actual age of ten thousand years could retire to a tropical planet looking like her brother's granddaughter.

The woman in front of them is Airi Masaki, Jurai sector chief of the Galaxy Police, and over seven hundred and thirty years old, but appearing to be a beautiful gold eyed green-haired woman in around age twenty five. All three got warning from other members of the GP to never, ever mention her age. She could literally take out the worst space pirates in the galaxy with her slaps.

A native of the planet Airai, Airi is Crown Prince Yosho's current wife. She first met Yosho when he went to study at the Galaxy Police Academy. Before she fell in love with Yosho she was to be married to a member of one of the Jurian royal houses in order that one day she might rise to the throne. This was because the Airaians wanted to get hold of Tsunami, as they believed Tsunami to be one of "the three lives", the three goddesses known as the Chousin.

She later called off the engagement when she fell in love with Yosho and was pregnant with his child. She then had the fetus surgically removed and put in stasis until sometime later. Later, the child was put back into the womb, was born and named Minaho. She later had another child with Yosho who was named Kiyone Masaki. (Tenchi's mother), which makes her Tenchi's grandmother. However, anyone mentioning the fact that she is a grandmother had better learn to run fast. She never likes to hear that she is a grandmother.

"You're the new recruits. The famous ones from Earth that stopped Captain Bao."

Shinji Ikari looks extremely uncomfortable with the attention. In his past life, he lost his mother and was abandoned by his father which left him with problems trusting others. The strange memories that appeared after that battle have also shaken him. He was sent to this word after fighting Bardiel, but he has memories of his friend Kaworu Nagisa, who turned out to the final angel Tabris. In his current life, he has a loving mother, but he never knew his father and finding out he was a space pirate has shaken him.

"Shinji Ikari, son of Masaru "The Dragon" Tatsuki, a member of a Royal Family who became a space pirate. Famous for never taking the lives of innocent people. He also has the largest pirate fan base second to former pirate Ryoko Balta," says Airi causing Shinji to sweat drop. "Don't let being the son of a pirate get you down. The grandson of my husband Tenchi is married to several women including Ryoko Hakubi, who was once the galaxy's most wanted. The famous Seina Yamada is married to several women including Ryoko Balt, a former member of Daluma Pirate Guild. Guess you should be careful around women named Ryoko or you might end up marrying them."

Shinji's face turns completely red.

Daniel Jackson wonders for the thirty seventh time how does he keep getting into these bizarre messes. He knows he's curious and moralistic, but he's currently a teenager again and has joined the Galaxy Police. He joined the Stargate program to find his family and explore the universe, not to save Earth and the universe over and over again. He does have to smile about one thing and that's that the GP has an archeology section and a first contact section.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jackson," says Ai. "A human from another universe is something new, which is rare with a civilization as old as ours."

"I'm amazed at how long this civilization has existed and sheer number of humanoid-inhabited planets."

"There is a theory amongst my people's religious leaders that so many species were made in the image of the goddesses and made compatible to allow greater interactions."

"In my universe, I'm part of the second coming of humanity, engineered by the original Alteran race before they ascended to a higher plane of existence."

"This is fascinating, but I still haven't met the nephew of the notorious Captain Zan Haris."

Xander is still more than a little angry with his uncle, Zan Haris. The man didn't mention that the enhancement process would make it nearly impossible to return him to Earth. The modifications done by the nano-machines have made it so that the average Earth doctor would notice he was not normal. This wouldn't be a problem in Thailand City of Crime Roanapur, where one can easily buy fake IDs over the years, but his secret would be exposed after the first injury. He could name a dozen people who would sell him to government black ops or crime syndicates to create super-soldiers and other bio-medical items. Uncle Zan has his half-human nephew trapped and he didn't find out until after the enhancement process.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Airi-sama," says Xander, trying to be polite and formal.

"Relax. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander."

"Please, call me Xander," says Xander with a lopsided grin. "I'm a little tense about my uncle."

"He is an abrasive person isn't he," laughs Airi. "Finding out he had a half-human nephew from one of the most violent criminal areas on an undeveloped protected planet didn't improve his personality. I'm sure you'll do fine after surviving years in that place. My beloved Yosho knows about that city and how dangerous it is."

Airi gets up and moves towards the transfer pad, a type of short range teleporter that allows a person to travel in seconds from one part of the Academy to another.

"It's time to meet your classmates."

**Galaxy Police Academy - Class 09**

A small robot was asked to guide the new team to their classroom for introductions when Airi was called away by a message. Whoever programmed the robot must have had a sick sense of humor since it has a Brooklyn accent and keeps using odd team name systems.

Shinji nearly collapses when he sees who his classmates are, while Daniel and Xander wonder if all their classmates are going to be young.

The first group consists of a tall boy with dark brown eyes and short black hair and a shorter boy with short dark brown hair and dark eyes behind glasses, which is odd since all vision problems are corrected by the enhancement process. The last is one the shocks Shinji the most, a fourteen year old with red eyes and short silver hair. Shinji recognizes the friend he had to kill with his own hands, the seventeenth angel, Angel of Free Will and Alternatives, Tabris.

"Team Fan. Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida, and Kaworu Nagisa. Also known as the Knights of Land, Sea, and Air and Knights of the Otaku."

"Hey! Those are the guys that captured Captain Bao!" says Kensuke in fan boy mode.

"Shut up, Stooge!"

Shinji turns to see a couple of faces that tear deep into his heart. One is a near-emotionless beauty with red eyes, pale skin and light blue hair, while the other is a very emotional beauty with blue eyes and dark reddish-brown hair. There is also a third woman with a mixture of their features, long dark brown hair tied into an odd hair style and blue eyes behind glasses.

"Our top female pilots. Team Hime - Rei 'Ice Princess' Ayanami. Asuka 'Fire Princess' Langley Shikinami, and Mari Illustrious Makinami, the Illusion Princess"

"You want a virus, you walking piece of junk!?" yells Asuka.

"You want me to release oil on you, flesh bag!?" yells the machine, pointing to a valve near its crotch.

The next group includes a cute girl with blue eyes and short red-brown hair, a boy with dark eyes and dark purple hair, and a boy with dark eyes and dark brown hair.

"The best engineering team. Team Trident - Mana Kirishima, Musashi Lee Strasberg, and Keita Asari. Three points and only one has talent."

"Hey!" yell the boys.

The last three are completely unfamiliar to Shinji, but Shinji, Xander, and Daniel all feel hostility coming from the three.

One is a handsome young man with purple eyes and long, wavy dark purple hair. The second is a small, thin man with dark green eyes, dark skin, and long dark green hair done in a style known as micro-braids. The third is a young man with dark blue eyes, pale skin with faint blue markings, and short frost white hair.

"The class snobs known as The Elitists. Tenma Tennan, son of Seiryo Tennan and Kyo Komachi, a bully and descendent of a noble idiot and a space pirate."

"Worthless junk," snarls the man at the small robot.

"Aalem Abdel Aziz, an amoral information broker, tomb robber, and thief from a long royal line of spies, thieves, and grave robbers. He'll do anything to you for enough credits."

Triple A goes through his palm computer's list of virus programs, while keeping his face emotionless.

"Masato Murakumo Murakami - the son of a wealthy businessman and near fanatical religious man."

"Foolish little machines can't understand the glory of god and His Will."

"That is your class, boys. For everyone this is Shinji Ikari, son of the Dragon; Alexander Harris, nephew of Insane Captain Haris and Daniel Jackson, an archeologist from another universe," says robot, while the three wonder what idiot constructed the synthetic jerk. The class begins to whisper since Masaru "The Dragon" Tatsuki is famous like an intergalactic version of Robin Hood and Haris is a one of the most brutal officers to come out of the most militant parts of the Galaxy Police.

"Your team call name is....."says the robot before making a series of beep and releasing a couple of sparks. "Monkey! You are now Team Monkey."

Seconds later, the round robot minus its limbs is rolling down the hallway like a bowling ball before smashing into a trash can robot.

**Galaxy Police Academy - Data**

In a dark room filled with computer terminals and monitors, a group of people work hard while scientists take notes. On the screen are various students including the students of Class 09, sitting in comfortable chairs with eyewear resembling rap around sunglasses and small hair clips in their hair.

"The Top Optimum Performance Hyper Accelerated Teacher (TOPHAT) is the name given to a new teaching method used at the Academy. It uses the enhancements to link the computer to the brain and download the knowledge into their minds. This allows a student to learn at an accelerated rate and be ready for active duty within a fraction of the time. A 108 subject could learn nine years of teaching in a single month. This also gives us time to test possible projects before selecting students."

"Subject 104 is learning at Ratio 108," says Kaede Agano, a technician girl with a short pageboy hair style.

"Subject 105 is learning at Ratio 108," says Satsuki Ooi, a technician girl with .long curly blonde hair

"Subject 106 is learning at Ratio," says Aoi Mogami, a technician girl with dark hair and glasses, before stopping.

"What's the problem?" says Kaede

"Subject 106 is learning at Ratio 108," says the shocked technician looking at Subject 108 - Shinji Ikari on the monitor. "This is the subject's first session. He should only be learning at Ratio 4 at most."

"Checking system," says Lt. Maya Ibuki, a computer expert with brown eyes and short brown hair. "All systems reading normal. Connection is stable at forty point eight percent."

Maya's fellow computer technicians confirm her readings. Lt. Makoto Hyuga is a man with dark brown eyes, pale skin, and slicked back black hair, while Lt. Shigeru Aoba is a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes.

The scientists in the background, two women and one man, look at the readings with interest. Especially the ones registered as Team Monkey. Their facial features can't be seen in the darkness, but the shiny ID cards attached to their lab jackets are illuminated by the light of the monitors.

Dr. Naoko Akagi, Dr. Kyoko Z Shikinami, and Dr. Katsuragi

**New Home - A few days later.**

Shinji sits in the back of the hover car en route to their new home. Normally, the groups of three are placed in dorms, but the hundred and eight members of the TOP HAT academy project live in one of the thirty six larger buildings, which are grouped in nine sets. Shinji, Daniel, and Xander's new home is North Branch Building 36. This is an accelerated project designed to produce a new quality of Galaxy Police officers.

His memories flash through the profiles of his fellow students and how they compare to the people he knew.

Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida haven't changed much. Toji's father is working in colony construction for the Jurain people, while Kensuke Aida's father and mother work for the Galaxy Police as technicians. Toji is still athletic and Shinji winces as he remembers Toji's mangled form being pulled out of the entry plug after the battle with the thirteenth angel Bardiel. Kensuke Aida is still a military otaku, but instead of Earth war machines and guns he's now obsessed with star ships and the latest in GP weaponry. What Shinji finds interesting is that there's a Hikari Horaki, a Jurain science officer who became engaged to Toji after her father, a doctor in this reality, managed to cure a disease ravaging Toji's little sister.

Kaworu Nagisa is actually from a world that achieved first contact fifteen years ago. Kaworu's people are peaceful, having achieved unified world government over two thousand years ago and are mostly artists of various media. They only achieved space travel after an alien ship crashed and brought with it music from other worlds. Kaworu's father is a famous artist and judge, while his mother is a singer and musician, and Kaworu wanted to experience the other cultures of the universe.

Rei Ayanami is a mysterious girl from the same planet as Kaworu. She's is still known for being a moral and self-sacrificing near-emotionless girl. A woman who's willing to risk her life to save others and is extremely competent which has earned her her rank in the Academy

Asuka Langley Shikinami is the very emotional daughter of Dr. Shikinami, one of the head scientists for the Galaxy Police R&D division and a descendent from a long noble family known for knights and warriors. She fights to prove her worth as the family's heir and remove the stain of her father, a noble-blooded space pirate like Masaru, but one that is far more violent and amoral.

Shinji never meet the third princess, Mari Illustrious Makinami, in his first life. According to the files, she is an elite student with rankings equal to Rei and Asuka, and possessing a combination of their traits. She also has her head in the clouds and is extremely positive in the face of destruction, which makes many wonder if she's related to the Kuramitsu who are notorious for their pervasive or extremely noticeable personality quirks, which are ignored because they get the job done. Mari's father is a member of the military and her mother is a member of the Galaxy Police. They were able to get her additional training, which allowed her to become the Illusion Princess.

"We won't be leaving you boys alone by yourselves. Each of the groups has their own trainers to help you control your enhancements and help you study."

The car stops at a large building with their luggage being brought in by a small flat robot. In front of the building there are three women. One is a young woman with green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair dressed in a form-fitting uniform with a white lab coat. One is a young woman with brown eyes and long purple hair dressed in a black dress with a dark red jacket. The third a young woman with brown eyes and dark brown/purple hair.

"Misato!? Mom!?" says Shinji, shocked. "What are you doing here!?"

"Hi Shinji," says Misato with a smile, holding a beer can.

"Can't you act more professional, Misato?" says Ritsuko.

"You've known me since the Academy," Misato points out.

"Never mind."

Yui Ikari runs up and hugs her son.

"I've finally made it into the galaxy," says Yui. "You look wonderful son."

"Wouldn't this be a conflict of interest?" says Xander, as Ritsuko looks at him like a lab rat. "Detective Katsuragi was the one who recruited Shinji in the first place and Dr. Ikari is his mother."

"It's a proving ground for everyone," says Dr. Akagi. "My mother is the head of Galaxy Police R&D division. Misato's father is also part of the TOP HAT Project and she recently got demoted."

"Demoted?" says Shinji, looking worriedly at Misato.

"It doesn't matter if you're only half human and very talented, you were still recruited from a protected planet," says Ritsuko. "Until you graduate, she is stuck as your trainer and if you get high enough marks they may restore her rank."

"Don't worry Shinji," says Misato. "With me and Rits you'll do fine."

"Actually, it means our parents are going to be extremely critical of our work to avoid nepotism," says Dr. Akagi, taking readings on Xander and making the man nervous. "The Kuramitsu family have been accused of that in the past. They have a tendency of having extreme personality quirks and klutzy natures in their youth, but they are also extremely competent at their jobs. The older generation is still emotional, but become more competent with time."

"What about Mihoshi?" asks Misato.

"Mihoshi used to be a genius cop, but she got so over stressed that she had a mental breakdown," says Ritsuko.

The first thing Shinji, Xander, and Daniel researched were the records about Earth. They know all about Tenchi's adventures including an extremely detailed report by Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, one of the most famous detectives. A woman who while acting like a complete ditz most of time, can be hyper-competent when not stressed out.

"Mom? How did you become a GP scientist so quickly?" says Shinji. "I thought it would take years at the Science Academy."

"It would have if not for Washu."

"Washu Hakubi!?" says everyone.

"I encountered her when I was getting started and she overheard me talking about you Shinji. She was once the head of the science academy and licensed as a teacher. She used one of her creations to train me in a pocket dimension."

"Pocket dimension?" asks Xander with a little disbelief.

"She constructed her entire planet-size lab in subspace, creating a smaller house size dimension was easy," explains Yui in lecture mode. "The time dilation allowed me to train for years while only a few days passed in the real world and I passed the exams a week ago."

"That's great Mom! So why..."

"It's field work. She proved she has the intelligence, now she has to prove she can handle the work," says Ritsuko. "Everyone here must prove that Earth is worthy."

"Squaw!"

Shinji turns and collapses in shock. In front of him is a two foot four, thirty pound penguin with black eyes, black and white feathers, and red feathers around the eyes like eye brows. He also wears a black collar and a set of beads, and holds a can of beer.

"Pen-Pen??" whispers the shocked Shinji Ikari, while Xander and Daniel wonder if their friend is losing it. Shinji wobbles at the fact that even the pet penguin exists in this alternate world.

"This is former ambassador and monk Pensoron Pendairon, also called Pen-Pen. He was a religious man, eh, bird until a certain purple haired detective gave him a beer during a diplomatic meeting."

"How was I supposed to know that alcohol was forbidden by their order!?" says Misato.

"It was in the files. According to the rules of his planet, the one who takes a monk from his order must take responsibility. While Misato is living with us, so is Pen-Pen."

Shinji thinks back to the God of Dimensions and wonders where the guy got that sick sense of humor.

**Galaxy Police Academy**

Team Monkey as they have been labelled by the malfunctioning robot are going through another long training session, this time against other teams

Daniel Jackson is used to running long distance. Every time the Jaffa attacked the world he was on, he had to run like a madman back to the Stargate to return to Earth. Whenever an alien fleet was about to destroy Earth, he had to race to destroy the ships. He's never run fast enough to no longer be visible by the normal human eye, except for the one time the Tok'Ra tricked him and the rest of his team into wearing those power enhancing arm bands. Dr. Jackson moves his younger body fast enough that it leaves a dust trail. He makes it across the finish line, seconds after Princess Mari.

Daniel pants from exhaustion then turns to see Elite Aziz standing behind him in third place. Aziz is also covered head to toe in dirt. Aziz pulls off his goggles to reveal his clean eyes which contrast against the layer of dust covering him. Daniel is about to apologize, when Aziz begins to yell at him. Daniel blinks; he's heard people swear before but not in fifty six languages.

The shooting range consists of dome-shaped chambers fifty meters in radius. The spherical targets appear as holographic and nano-gel units that appear from the ceiling and floor, and range from green to clear in color. The chambers can instantly change weather conditions or put up obstacles. The weapons for training are standard hand held energy blasters, smaller than the average Earth handgun. Xander moves past the walls and hidden wire obstacles and shoots dozens of targets in seconds using the gun-kata he learned from Revy and the soldiers.

Suddenly, an extremely large sphere appears. While the others are half a meter in radius, the new sphere is over two meters in radius with a force field that stops most attacks. The massive sphere lets out a massive blast of energy that Xander barely avoids. The black jumpsuit he wears still registers damage from proximity and restricts his movement in one of his legs.

Despite the restriction of the training suit, Xander runs between a set of walls. The massive orb follows, but Xander gets behind one of the walls and shoots out the supports. After ramming his shoulder into the wall, it collapses onto of the orb. It doesn't destroy the orb, but it restricts its movements enough that Xander can run up the broken wall and shoots the squeezed orb at point blank range. After six shots, the massive orb shatters into vanishing fragments.

Xander walks out of the chamber as his suit reactivates and allows free movement. He exits chamber 02, while Princess Asuka exits 01 and Elite Murakami exits 03. The score board displays the results - how many enemies killed, how many shots expended, and how many life points they had left on their suits.

_**SHOOTING LEVEL 8 TOP SCORES**_

_Harris, Xander - 300/300 Bonus: 1 Shots: 598/600 - 2500 LP - Survived._

_Shikinami, Asuka - 300/300 Bonus: 0 Shots: 598/600 - 0 LP - Killed_

_Murakami, Masato - 300/300 Bonus: 0 Shots: 599/600 - 0 LP - Killed_

Xander is happy with the result. If he got anything less than perfect on a shooting game, Revy would kick his ass and Balalaika would make him ship porno for a week. The bonus monster in the end was where he lost the most points since it was like facing a tank. He then senses a couple of death glares directed at him.

Asuka is extremely angry at losing to another person, but at least the Earthling is famous. She wishes she could punish him for this embarrassment. She considers how to punish him for defeating her, which then goes into thoughts of leather and whips and other things that can't be shown in T-rated fan fiction.

Murakami glares at both Xander and Asuka, and holds up his blaster with one shot left in the power cell. He goes back and forth, then shoots at Xander's back. Xander turns and avoids the shot and fires two shots of his own. Asuka also turns and fires her two remaining shots. Two shots collide with Murakami's chest over the heart, while the remaining two strike him in the face. The training guns aren't able to kill, but they do work as powerful stun guns and are extremely painful to exposed skin.

Asuka and Xander look at each other, both holding their drained guns, then back at the man on the ground. They both say the same two words at the same time.

"Sore loser."

In a simulated reality training unit, Shinji Ikari is fighting Tenma Tennan. The machine is like a virtual reality game, in which the players in suits of powered armor face each other in an asteroid belt. The zero gravity combat simulation allows the students to develop new tactics and learn to think quickly.

"Do you really think a primitive Terran can defeat one such as myself?"

Tenman is dressed in Elite gold and black armor with thick armor that generates energy shields and large guns on his forearms. He also has missile launchers mounted on his shoulders and a jet pack that allows him to move quickly despite his mass.

"I am an Elite and you are a mere monkey. All you can do is hide and run away. Why don't you face me and put this to an end? Do you fear losing that much??"

"Do you?"

Tenma looks for Shinji. He can't find the boy in front of him or behind him, or to the left or to the right. He keeps turning in a circle, with his weapons fully charged.

"Where are you, monkey!?" yells Tenma, trying to hide his fear with anger.

Suddenly, he notices he's being illuminated by a light from above. He looks up and his eyes widen in fear. Shinji is standing upside down on an asteroid floating above him holding a sniper cannon. The monkey's dark purple armor glows as the gun releases a beam of destructive energy. Tenma can't get out of the way and is hit by the beam and punched clean through the asteroid he's standing on, creating a giant iron/nickel donut. The beam avoids the shields completely since they were meant to stop frontal, rear, and side attacks. The beam is so powerful that the jet pack explodes into fragments and Tenma goes tumbling into the depths of space beyond the asteroid belt.

Tenma screams in fear as he tumbles through the void, then his armored form glows green and dissolves. Shinji's form also glows green and dissolves, then the simulated world shuts down. Both the fainted Tenma and Shinji are released from the simulation chairs.

"Impressive Shinji," says Dr. Akagi. "You managed to destroy Tenma with a single shot. You also showed 3D combat strategy. Most officers seem to forget that in space there is more than a single plane of attack."

Tenma, who has recovered from his fainting spell, is now shaking in rage. He, an Elite, had been defeated by upside down monkey. His embarrassment only increases when his enhanced hearing picks up the laughter of his classmates and those they informed.

"**Secret Mission"**

The members of Team Monkey are relaxing for once. The big exams are coming up and most of the students are studying. When they pass those exams they'll be assigned to a ship and within a year they'll graduate and become full officers. The tests they went through have proven that Team Monkey has what it takes and have also embarrassed the Elitists. Tenma has used every dirty trick in the book to try and get Shinji and the other members in trouble, but each time his plans have backfired. Xander is the one who noticed the man's most dangerous plans and put an end to them in a brutal fashion. It's one of the reasons the snob had to have dental work done last week.

Currently, Dr. Akagi and Dr. Ikari are working late at the lab on special projects, while Misato has gone for a night on the town. Daniel Jackson is sitting before a holographic computer looking through various archeological and history texts. Xander is in front of the television watching one of the several hundred alien channels and Shinji is in the kitchen making a snack.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Shinji answers. The door opens to reveal Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, both dressed in dark clothing.

"Toji. Kensuke. Why are you here??"

"I was going through some of the academy files."

"Hacking," adds Toji.

"I just found out there's a big secret project going on a lab not far from here."

"And?" asks Shinji.

"We want to go check it out."

"Are you crazy!? You want to spy on a top secret project!" says Shinji, surprised that he now has the spine to talk back to his past life friends. "We could get expelled or arrested!"

"We have the right to know what we are involved in," says Kensuke. "I found those encrypted files connected to our files. This project is connected to TOP HAT."

Shinji is about to tell them to get lost, when his mind flashes through more memories of things that never had a chance to happen. Rei Ayanami was a clone created from angel and human DNA taken from his mother, used as a pilot and the source of the Dummy Plugs. He watched as Dr. Akagi destroyed them. He remembers the mass production models and Instrumentality. His father's secret project destroyed the world, reducing its population to red ooze.

Shinji shakes himself from the foreign memories then turns back to his friends.

"OK. I'll go with you, but no big risks. We are just going to take a look, then get out of there."

"Don't think you're going without us," says Xander with Daniel.

"I'd rather not go, but I can't let my team down," says Daniel. "Someone has to keep you guys out of trouble."

In minutes the group is ready and take off on their midnight mission. Xander, the most experienced in stealth, leads the group to the project area. They hop over the fence of a large building and use Kensuke's map of the sensor system to avoid the invisible laser alarms and pressure pads. They use a service ladder to climb the side of the building to the roof, then Xander opens the base of a satellite disk communications array on the roof using his electronic lock picking skills.

"I'm going to access the feed from the security cameras, that way we can look at what's going on in the labs without having to enter the building. Daniel can you monitor the system for trackers?"

"No problem," says Daniel, as he connects a cable from his neck to a computer port. "I still can't believe you talked me into this. I've been around Jack and Cameron too much!"

"Bypassing the alarms. Accessing the video feed from the main lab," says Kensuke. "Decrypting the data. It's a good thing I developed the decryption program last week, otherwise we would be here for hours."

The holographic screen displays live video feed from the main lab and it shows something that shocks most of the people on the roof.

A massive metal frame like a skeleton, flesh composed of dense liquid metal and semi-organic nanomachines, armor plates for skin, and cockpits in the chests. The Galaxy Police scientists are creating giant robots, like mecha from Japanese anime. The audio feed is not as good as the visual, but some of scientists can be heard.

"_The nano-machines and liquid metal are soft, but can become stronger than battle armor when struck. This flexibility allows the unit to survive the stress despite its massive form."_

"_Dimensional coupler. It allows the unit to draw energy from other dimensions. The Light Hawk wings are higher dimensional energy manifested in out dimension, so you can see the potential."_

"_The gravity control units are stable. There not as powerful as ones used by Seina's Mecha, but those are fueled by a first generation space tree."_

"Seina's Mecha," says Kensuke going starry eyed. "A giant super-robot that could create black holes and pull ships out of hyperspace, rewriting the laws of physics. It completely decimated the Shank Pirate Guild. "

The other sweat drop as Kensuke goes into full blown fan boy mode. Suddenly, Daniel's head twitches and he quickly disconnects himself.

"We have to get out of here, now!"

There is a short pause, but soon everyone follows Jackson back to the ladder and slide down to the ground as the alarms sound. Glowing rods rise from the ground and glowing force fields form between them, creating a complete aerial honeycomb pattern. At the same time two meter long security robots float towards their position. There are ten of them, moving side by side like a wall of machines.

"They're going to catch us!" cries Kensuke, looking miserable and defeated.

"No, there's out way out," says Daniel using a holographic computer. "When the robots get to us, run behind them to the wall."

"Are you crazy!?" says Toji.

"Do it!"

As the security robots arrive, the force fields in front of them de-activate, then reactivate a few seconds after they pass. When the security robots pass the students, they run across the lawn to the wall before the fields can reactivate. As they reach the wall, they quickly jump over and take off for home.

"What happened?? I thought we were screwed," says Xander.

"I downloaded a virus. It caused the security robots to record their own memory files instead of the data from their sensors. As far as the robots are concerned, tonight was no different from a drill they had a month ago. The program erased itself after a few minutes leaving no evidence behind."

"Pretty clever monkey," says Xander. "You've become good at computers."

"Computer programming is just another language," says Daniel. "It's easy once you understand that."

"If it's easy, why did the alarm go off??" says Toji.

"We weren't the only people spying on them. There was some sort of insect robot connected to the system, which was connected to another hacker. When I saw he was going beyond looking and trying to steal data, I sent the security file to track him."

"Hopefully, they'll believe he was the only intruder." says Xander, as they reach the hidden car. "I wonder who it was."

A few kilometers away, heavily armed security officers burst into the room of a student. Elite Aalem Abdel Aziz, cracker call name Triple A, finds himself caught in cyber gear with classified files on his personal computer and is arrested for espionage and software piracy.

As the Monkeys get home, they collapse into their beds and fall fast asleep. Shinji's last thought is

"Giant robots?? Again??"

**The Dream**

Shinji falls himself falling through an endless darkness. His body is translucent and glowing with a faint blue light. As his fall slows, he finds himself floating in space with billions of stars around him. As he looks at each star, they show him a memory from his past. From a few tiny moments of happiness, before his mother died and he was abandoned by his father, to choking Asuka on a beach with red water. It also shows him his new life from early childhood memories to only a few nights ago.

"Hello Shinji."

Shinji turns at the voice to see the God of Dimensions. He floats next to Shinji, translucent and glowing with a golden-white light that contrasts with Shinji's blue light.

"You!"

"Yes."

"What's going on!? Did I replace the real Shinji? Why is everyone I know in this universe??"

"When your wish was granted, I took your soul and had it reincarnated as a Shinji of this world. I also took Yui's soul from Unit 01 and reincarnated her as your mother in this world. All I had to do was restore your past life memories when you were on the Yamada. You have always been the same person."

"Then why do I have memories of other angels after Bardiel!?"

"Your world needed a Shinji Ikari, so I was forced to take your place. My memories were sealed and I was given a copy of your memories and personality so I would do what destiny required. Unit 01 was given a fragment of my own soul, modified to act like Yui when I came in contact with her. When Third Impact occurred, I recovered my memories, fused my soul back together, and made my choice as a god. I transferred all the souls of your Earth to this universe to be given a second start, except for your father and Seele. Those people will spend an eternity together, trapped in one formless body. My Shinji memories were transferred in the process."

"Why does everyone have the same name? Why do they look the same??"

"When each soul was transferred, reality was altered to accommodate them. You were the original change so the greater the connection they have to you, the more they retain from their past lives. In truth nothing has form until it's acknowledged by others, it's an aspect of reality."

"What about Xander and Daniel??"

"Don't have a clue."

Shinji proves you can sweat drop in a dream.

**The Library**

Team Monkey sit in the massive Galaxy Police library trying to catch up on their studies and using energy drinks to overcome the fatigue of last night's adventure. Xander is quickly getting bored since in both lives he wasn't much for studying. Alexander Lavelle Harris spent most of his time hunting vampires and helping Buffy and the others fight demons and other dark forces. Even when he was the exiled Zeppo, he saved Faith from a demon and stopped an apocalypse by destroying a group of bomb-making zombies. Alexander Lavelle spent most of his time learning to survive and being trained by the elite of Roanapur, Thailand. Xander thinks he would have flunked out if not for those TOP HAT training systems, since he's more of an action man.

Suddenly, Xander hears female crying, a major weakness he still hasn't managed to get rid of. He follows the sound and sees Mana Kirishima of Team Trident crying while being comforted by Mari of Team Princess. Mari notices someone is watching them and looks up to see Xander's concerned eyes. Mari doesn't say anything, but directs her eyes to an electronic newspaper on the table.

Xander follows her line of sight and sees that the front page article is a murder. One of the female students of TOP HAT was brutally murdered a couple of days ago. The apparent work of a serial killer with a religious theme.

Xander hand reaches for his left eye as if feeling the phantom pain. He remembers when Caleb, the misogynist priest of the First Evil tore out his eye with his thumb. Every since then, he has had a distrust of priests, even when they supplied his holy water. In Roanapur, the only church he would ever go to was the Church of Violence, which is mostly a disguised smuggling operation.

He wonders who could be the killer, then his memory flashes back to introductions. He had tried to forget the ranting of the robot since it gave them the embarrassing team name of Monkey.

"_Murakami - the son of a wealthy businessman and near fanatical religious man"_

He also remembers the incident at the firing range. Murakami hated losing to him, but there was something darker in his eyes when he looked at Asuka.

"No way. No way!" says Xander to himself, as he finds himself in a more private part of the library "It can't be this obvious. If it is, why hasn't he been arrested yet? These guys aren't incompetent and corrupt like the Sunnydale Police. They aren't completely corrupt like the Roanapur Police. So why wouldn't they come after an obvious suspect. No hard evidence??"

**Late Night**

A young woman is returning home late after a late night. She's a tall woman with gold eyes, dark skin, and shoulder-length spotted dark brown hair. She also has pointed ears, small fangs, and sharp nails. She's dressed in the uniform of a Galaxy Police cadet. She knows she's not supposed to walk alone with a killer on the loose, but she needed to get a project done and her friends had already gone home.

Suddenly, a tall figure jumps out of the bushes and lands near the entrance. The woman pulls her hand gun from her holster and takes aim, but the figure doesn't attack her. Instead, he hits the environmental controls and triggers the lawn sprinklers. She thinks this might be a joke, when she hears a crackling sound behind her. She turns to see a translucent human silhouette with electrical sparks around the edges. She doesn't get a chance to fire her gun, as the cloaked murderer knocks it out of her hand. He doesn't stop the tall man who fires his own gun. The flash illuminates the face of Xander Harris and the concentrated plasma energy strikes the cloaked man in the chest twice, and once in the face sending out shards of polymer and glass.

The stealth technology completely fails and the murderer is revealed as a young man with dark blue eyes, pale skin with faint blue markings, and short frost white hair. He pulls off his damaged helmet and grips the knife in his hand. Xander can hear a faint humming and knows the weapon is a high-frequency vibrational blade weapon, a deadly form of bladed weaponry second only to energy blades and harder to track using energy emissions. It clear to see why the woman's gun is in two pieces on the grass.

"Never bring a knife to a gun fight," says Xander, the barrel of his energy weapon pointed directly at Murakami's heart. Xander's reflexes kick in when Murakami begins to move a millimeter and a blast of energy shoots into the religious psychopath's chest. Unfortunately a force field stops and disperses the plasma energy a centimeter from impact. Murakami becomes a blur and Xander barely avoids the swipe of the blade, which does manage to tear his shirt .Murakami continues to attack, displaying his skill at knife-fighting.

Xander has survived vampires and demons in his former life. He also survived mercenaries, pirates, and the criminal world of Roanapur in this life. He's become extremely good at avoid death and his Galaxy Police enhancement has only boosted that ability. The problem is that Murakami's own enhancement has made him a better killer.

Suddenly, Murakami is shot in the back, which, while stopped by the personal shield generator, knocks him off balance and allows Xander to fire five more times into his chest at point blank range. The shield strains, then collapses, but Murakami turns and throws his knife. The knife pierces the woman's shoulder and causes her to collapse. He then draws a pair of guns from holsters strapped to his arms and with flicks of his thumbs activates them and de-activates the safeties.

"Women. Treacherous, back-stabbing vermin."

"You got a problem with women preacher boy?"

"My world has only achieved First Contact in the last few years. When we were alone, our world was ruled correctly and our women were controlled. A woman's purpose was to serve the men, while the men protect the home and serve the people. My father was one of the richest men on our world and the high priest of our supreme deity. One day, I would have bought a wife and became the next priest of our world, continuing a cycle that has lasted a thousand years.'

'Then our world made contact and we were polluted. The galaxy had strange ideas of women being equal and they became cowards before women like Lady Seto. Women should never have been allowed to achieve such power. They even had other religions that depicted the supreme creator of the universe, not as a man, but as three women. My mother did the forbidden and left my father and took my sister with her, which ruined my father's order. If a High Priest couldn't control one disobedient woman, how could he guide the souls of the dead to him? Over the years, the men lost more of their power as more of their women escaped to join the others of the galaxy and I learned my sister had become part of the Galaxy Police. The final insult was when she arrested my father for trying to retrieve the escaped women and charged him with kidnapping, slavery and trafficking of sentient creatures. I became a GP student to obtain power and punish the vile women of this galaxy. Their blood will paint my path."

"Thanks for the rant, preacher boy. You just sealed your fate."

"What!?"

"While you were ranting like a cliché comic book villain, the girl managed to get out of range and I managed to activate my communicator. Your speech starting at 'thousand years' has been recorded by the authorities."

The misogynist lets out an insane cry and opens fire with his twin guns, but Xander is already moving. Xander is a blur as the psychotic continues to fire from both barrels. Xander fires his own gun as he moves around his opponent and one of the bursts shoots one of the guns clean out of Murakami's left hand and causes it to explode. The lethal game continues for several seconds, with each concessive shot getting closer than the previous. Murakami's last shot grazes Xander's shoulder, while Xander's final shot pierces Murakami's shoulder. Both guns click and their lights fade indicating that the batteries have been completely drained.

"Another cliché."

Xander drives his fist into Murakami's jaw, followed by two more vicious punches. He then rams Murakami's bloody face into a knee strike; delivers two more punches, then does a spin kick that nearly folds Murakami in half. Murakami collapses to the ground, but he pulls himself to his feet and swipes at Xander's face. A dagger hidden between Murakami's fingers cuts Xander's face, but quick reflexes prevent the strike from reaching the eye or going beyond the skin. Xander grabs the control unit on the stealth suit and pulls Murakami close enough to deliver one final, brutal punch. Murakami spins in the air from the impact before falling to the wet grass.

The final insult is that, with the control unit torn off in the process, Murakami is electrocuted when the exposed circuitry comes in contact with sprinkler-soaked grass. Murakami survives, but he's helpless as two security officers, one of them a woman of his own species, arrests him, cuffs him, and hauls him into a patrol car.

"So ends the Priest M case," says Xander. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Wait!"

Xander turns to see the woman he saved.

"What's your name?"

"Xander."

"My name is Hana."

**Recruitment**

The Top Hats, minus the disgraced Elitists, are having a meeting. With one member arrested for espionage and another arrested for multiple murders, the once great Elitists are disbanded. Its pompous leader has been reassigned and ordered to receive psychological testing.

"Many of you may have wondered why the Galaxy Police started an accelerated training program. The main reason is not only have we encountered many new worlds in the past twenty years, which has increased trade activity and attracted greater numbers of pirates, but we have also encountered a new threat," says Airi Masaki on the podium.

The screen behind her lights up and displays many scenes of destruction. A massive fleet of destroyed ships, a shattered space station, a red-brown planet covered in destruction, and even a shattered moon slowly falling out of orbit and setting another world ablaze with each impact.

The screen then shows various creatures. The various creatures resemble various forms of animal life including fish, birds, lizards, insects and spiders, but they all have the same features. Their skin is smooth ranging from white to grey to black with many patterns of intricate glowing blue lines running through their bodies.

"We don't know their true name, but we call them the Pattern Blue. They're a form of bio-mechanical life form that most of our scientists believed were originally a weapon system. These life forms possess the ability to adapt to various environments and threats, becoming stronger with each generation. They reproduce by absorbing bio matter from planets, ships, and anything else they encounter. Their most impressive ability is the ability to absorb energy from higher dimensions and use that power to manipulate gravity and electromagnetic forces, which is how they were able to cause such immense destruction and travel through hyperspace."

Shinji feels his heart drop and in his mind begins to curse the God of Dimensions. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

"We have developed new technology to combat the Pattern Blue along with space pirates and other threats. This technology is a combination of ancient technology recovered from Seina Yamada's famous light hawk warrior robot and Washu Hakuibi's own brilliant designs.'

'Each of your Team ships have been specially designed for fighting the Blue and also contain powered armor and larger piloted bio-mechs designed to manipulate electromagnetic and gravitational forces similar to the Blue. The TOP HAT system was used as a basis for the control systems for these machines. You're also the only pilots possessing the needed training to fight the Pattern Blue."

The screen shows a map of a section of space divided into a hundred and twenty units.

"Each of you will be assigned three sections, but when the other classes are trained the assigned areas will decrease to one each. The biggest problem will be the space that was going to be assigned to Team Elite. That will have to be shared by Teams Monkey, Princess, and Fan since you're the closest."

You just have to kick us when we are down, thinks Shinji, Daniel, and Xander.

**Higher Meeting**

"Do you think they are ready?" asks Airi Masaki, "This is the first time we have created units for the purpose of exterminating a hostile species."

"They have potential," says Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, also known as the Devil Princess of Jurai. She is a beautiful green-haired woman feared by space pirates and the ruler of the Jurai Empire with the Emperor and his Queens. "The final class has the most potential."

"Their readings were the highest, it's as if they were born for the job," says Dr. Naoko Akagi, as she emerges from the shade. "Misato's group of Earthlings are promising."

"While I believe Team Princess to be the best, I will admit those from Earth are surprising," says Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Shikinami, showing support for her daughter Asuka. "Dr. Jackson is a genius, skilled in linguists, computers, and cultures. Mr. Harris is a combat expert with a frightening amount of experience. I studied the records we have of Earth and I was amazed how violent a pre-faster than light civilization can be."

"I have to admit that Earth, while a little primitive, is one of the most worn torn worlds in galaxy," says Lady Seto. "It has produced a world of survivors."

"Even Japan, homeland of Tenchi, Seina, and Shinji has a violent history including another country wiping out two of their cities with primitive thermonuclear weaponry," adds Dr. Shikinami, causing several Jurains such as Tenchi's sister Minaho Masaki to pale.

"I'm interested in Misato's favorite, Shinji Ikari," states Dr. Dr. Katsuragi, as he appears next to Dr. Akagi and Dr. Shikinami. "He displays an extremely high synch rate as if he was trained in bio-feedback piloting long before he became an Academy student. That doesn't make sense since Earth doesn't have the technology to make an agile mecha and can barely create a land walker, so it must be pure talent. I've also recorded strange readings coming from him, similar to the energy of Jurai."

"Masaki, Kamiki, Amaki, and Tatsuki make up the four Royal Houses on Jurai," states Dr. Akagi, if talking to a child. "The space pirate Masaru was of the Tatsuki Clan and part of the nobility."

"That's true, but the energy I registered on occasion was only *similar* to Jurai energy. The same way Ryoko's power is similar. It doesn't match the divine energy of Tsunami, Washu, or Tokimi, but it appears to be some form of divine energy. Any explanation?"

"I don't know," says Dr. Yui Ikari. "My son has never displayed any unique abilities beyond some musical talent. Nothing that appears supernatural or divine in nature."

A man emerges from the shadows. He's a tall, thin man with red eyes behind shiny glasses, pale skin, and short silvery hair marking him as the same species as Kaworu and Rei. He's dressed in a white bodysuit covered by a long white lab coat and white gloves. It's strange how a man dressed in pure white could hide in shadows.

"Most talent isn't revealed until the subject is stressed. It took a near death experience to awaken Lord Tenchi's powers to control the wings of Light Hawk. He could only use them afterwards in near death situations. I imagine that any special ability your son possesses Yui will reveal itself with the stresses of piloting."

"Perhaps, Dr. Araragi," says Lady Seto, looking at the man with a faint amount of suspicion. "We can only hope that hidden talents are not needed."

**Planet Hama. D-Day.**

Planet Hama is a small semi-tropical planet used by several humanoid species and one non-humanoid species as a resort planet. Most of the planet is ocean with hundreds of atolls and mangroves, and many artificial islands and luxury cruise ships. It's a planet of sins, where people come for food, entertainment, and sex. It's only problems have been with prostitution, rape, recreational drugs, and occasional accounts of piracy Otherwise the planet is a peaceful, decadent world for vacations. The fact that the planet is on the outer rim allows them to get away with most things.

Suddenly, there a bright light in the sky as a large number of objects emerge from hyperspace. These objects turn out to be a swarm of creatures resembling insects with beetle and hornet features. They all have dark grey and black armored bodies and their armor is covered with glowing blue patterns of energy.

A security ship arrives and, after communications fails, opens fire on the bugs. The high end energy beam weaponry of the small space ship fails to pierce the translucent barriers of each insect, but the insects respond. They generate pulsating spheres of black energy between their mandibles, crackling with blue lightning, then shoot them like cannonballs at the enemy ships. The black spheres accelerate to speeds approaching light speed, creating distortions with their gravity, and going straight through the space ship. The gravity wake carrying space particles moving at near light speed causes the ship to implode and warp at the same time, creating an elongated "spiral" of metal in space, before the severe warping and heat causes it to completely disintegrate.

The swarm then descends on the planet of Hama and millions of black spheres descend as a rain of destruction. Unlike the shots fired at the space ship, these spheres act like high energy bombs. Each sphere has an explosive energy of eighty nine point nine terajoules, which is equivalent to twenty one point five kilotons of TNT-equivalent energy. Each bomb may be small by Earth nuclear weapons standard, but each one is more powerful than the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The millions of black bombs set the planet on fire, darkening the skies with steam, smoke, and ash. In seconds the planet's small population of one million tourists and luxury ship employees is annihilated.

Then the Pattern Blue insects descend on the world of fire and water and begin to feed.

**End of Chapter 02**

**Next. The Cabbit Sisters!?**

Author Notes

This story is a fusion/crossover of Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki (OAV), Tenchi GXP, Neon Genesis Evangeleon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Stargate Sg-1, but will have many cameos and original characters.

**Please Review**. Praise is good and help is very good. No flames or stupid comments.

**Character Ideas** are appreciated I need more crossover cameo ideas. World of Naruto? Gardener Harry Potter? Teen Titans lost in Space? Mutants in Space? Planet Pokemon? If you send a review or private message, I'll see if I can include them. It doesn't matter if the series in question is an alternate earth, high technology or high magic.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Arthur C Clarke

"Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology." Niven's Law

Washu, Sesami, and Tokimi are the Supreme Goddesses of the Tenchi Universe, but there are Multi-verses and the Omni-verse is Infinite.


End file.
